The present invention relates to a prefabricated nuclear steam supply system unit and method of installation.
Advantages would appear to result in the provision of a nuclear steam supply system that can be of standardized construction, prefabricated, inspected and tested substantially at the factory site, and transported as a unit to different intracontinental and intercontinental use sites.